


Take A Dance On Me

by BadHidingSpot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadHidingSpot/pseuds/BadHidingSpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Fluff. Entire conversation in text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Dance On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steamcurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamcurious/gifts).



Isaac had never been to a school dance his entire life. Little as it was that seemed like an accomplishment to him. Even when he knew there were girls he could askt hat would have said "yes" he had still decided he wasn't going to go. The homecoming dance was just the same in his eyes. That was until Scott McCall sent him a text message just a few hours befor the dance.  
_U shud come out bro its gunna B syk!_  
Isaac was still dumbfounded and confused when he recieved the next message:  
_Syck*_  
Isaac shook his head. Only Scott would correct a word that isn't a word with another word that isn't a word.  
_come out where???  
Duh! danc iz gunna be gr8!  
I doubt that  
im gunna B thr  
w/ Allison?_  
Isaac already pressed the "send" when he realized that it might sound a little bitter. But then again, Scott McCall did not know how to pick up on subtle things like that. Or obvious things. Or things really. He was kind of like a racoon without fingers.  
_Nah allison hats thz knd of thng._  
And a second later:  
 _hates* She doesn't hat nething u cant hat stuff_  
Isaac guffawed so loud at this that his dad shouted at him from downstairs. He was frozen trying to figure out if his dad wanted him to shout an apology or would prefer Isaac's silence. He felt suspended in an impossible choice but his dad said nothing to follow up so he breathe in relief.  
 _why do you want me to come?  
bcuz i do :)_  
Isaac rolled his eyes. He could hear the bottles being clanked together down stairs. Without putting much though into it, he gathered somethings into a back pack and climbed out of his window. He shimmied down the old tree in the back, familiar terrain under his sneakers, and was out of his own back yard without his dad knowing the difference.  
He didn't know where to go at first and the McCall house stuck firmly in his mind, his phone heavy in his pants pocket with the need to text Scott back. He didn't go there, he wasn't sure the exact route, so instead he walked down to the library. He found a little corner in the back where he knew he could go unseen for a few hours and took his phone out.  
 _bcuz why?  
u r cool  
thanks_  
Isaac was too upset about Scott's vagueness to text him back for a while despite the onslaught of messages that followed.  
 _its gunn b sooooo fun  
my mom is let me brrw car  
stiles is sneeking booz  
nvrmnd stiles is chckning out on booze  
but i cud get sum prob????_  
Isaac gave in, finally, when he noticed the frequency and depseration increase in Scott's messages.  
 _ok geez fine.  
:D so u r coming then?_  
Isaac wanted to tease him so bad he couldn't stop his fingers from moving.  
 _u want me 2 cum?  
def!_  
Isaac laughed at Scott's naivity. A librarian did not shush him but did give him a warning look. Isaac waved at her in quiet apology.  
 _u want me to cum really bad?  
OMG SOOOOOOO BAD!!!_  
Isaac is in the middle of a message when Scott interrupts him.  
 _Haha! dude funny. u got me._  
Isaac's heart sank a little having hoped he could keep it up a little while longer but he concedes.  
 _Yeah i'm pretty funny._  
There was a stretch of almost two minutes before Scott answered.  
 _i wudlnt ask u to cum w/o this_  
Attached was, to Isaac's blushing surprise, a picture of Scott making a kissy face at the camera. Isaac didn't laugh but blushed with a wry smile.  
 _you expect that to work? i'm sure allison demands more than that.  
u bring up allison a lot  
do not_  
Isaac's blush was a sneer then. He typed quickly.  
 _besides she's your gf shouldn't you talk about her more?  
we aren't dating NEmore._  
Isaac's thought is also his message:  
 _What?_  
we broke it off. didn't u know? thought Lydia told every1  
not me i guess  
want 2 cum 2 dance now?  
Isaac smiled thinking that he really, really did.


End file.
